The invention pertains to the field of weather-resistant electrical outlet boxes, and in particular, to a latch mechanism for a cover of such a box.
When electrical outlets are placed outdoors for outdoor lighting, holiday lights, etc., the damaging effects of weather conditions require a weather-resistant outdoor electrical outlet cover. Weather-resistant covers come in two general styles. The first style protects the outlet (receptacle), usually with a hinged flap or lid that stays shut while the outlet is not in use. The second style protects both the outlet and the plug of the power cord. This feature is convenient when an outdoor appliance or light are plugged into an outlet for an extended period. This second style is typically a box shape that houses the outlet receptacle and provides space for the plug. This second style is the subject of the present invention.
Two primary components make up the typical weather-resistant outlet box: the back body and the cover. The back body and the cover are typically hinged to one another on one end, with a latching mechanism on the opposite end to hold the cover closed to the body. Different latching mechanisms are employed for this purpose. There is a need for a latching mechanism that is easy to operate.
Briefly stated, a weather-resistant outlet box is hinged at one corner and includes a cover which latches to a back body at an opposite corner. A flexible latch member, which contains a hook member, is molded as an integral part of the cover. A catch piece on the back body interlocks with the hook member when the cover is closed. The flexible latch member includes a trigger member extending from the hook member. A thumb rest on the cover permits one-handed operation. The cover is opened by placing a user""s thumb on the thumb rest while simultaneously pulling the trigger member with the user""s finger, thus unlocking the hook member from the catch piece and permitting the cover to open.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a latch for a weather-resistant outlet box, wherein the outlet box includes a back body and a cover pivotally connected at a first corner, includes a flexible latch member flexibly connected to the cover adjacent a second corner, the second corner being substantially opposite the first corner; the flexible latch member including a hook member and a trigger member extending from the hook member; a thumb rest connected to the cover adjacent the flexible latch member; a catch piece on the back body disposed such that when the cover is closed onto the back body, the hook member engages the catch piece so that the cover is latched closed; and the trigger member and the thumb rest being aligned such that when a thumb of a user rests on the thumb rest, an index finger of the user is curlingly positioned to engage the trigger member, such that when force is applied by the user to the index finger against the trigger member, the hook member is disengaged from the catch piece, thereby permitting the cover to be opened.